


Yo Muero de Sed y Tu Teniendo Tanta Agua

by prettypheromoans



Series: Lance and Keith’s Gay Agenda [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Creampie, Cumplay, Established Relationship, Felching, Hair-pulling, High School AU, Humiliation, Hung!Lance, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punk!keith, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Thick!keith, This is absolutely filthy, backwards cowgirl, bottom!Keith, eating ass, lance eats his own creampie, nasty!lance, nerd!lance, thirsty!lance, top!lance, vocal!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith lets Lance eat him out, rides him, then lets him eat him out again. In that order.





	Yo Muero de Sed y Tu Teniendo Tanta Agua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaAllanPoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaAllanPoe/gifts).



> Continuation to Te Mando Flores, set a few weeks afterwards. @ElizaAllanPoe, I know you were hoping for a prequel, but this idea hit me like a stone to the head and I had to get it down. Maybe next time ; )

Today is the day.

 

Today is the day. Today is the day that Lance is going to eat Keith’s ass. His parents have finally allowed him to have Keith at his house alone again, and they as well as all of his younger siblings are thankfully not at home. And that means that Keith is more than willing to stop using Lance as a human chew toy for a few seconds while Lance gets his mouth on that sweet, sweet asshole.

 

Keith just steps out of his pants, and Lance is already tackling him onto the bed, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Keith yells, and Lance would feel bad except he’s been _dying_ to do this for weeks. His face lands on Keith’s plush ass and he thinks he must be in heaven. He immediately gets to work pressing kisses all over the flesh, hardly noticing how his bulky glasses press into not only it but his own nose.

 

“Wh-take your glasses off, nerd.” Keith says from over his shoulder.

 

“Mmm...fuck,” Lance breathes, ripping his face away from his prize for the millisecond it takes for him to rip off his glasses and chuck them away. He barely remembers to hope they don’t break. “God, it’s a good fucking thing I’m nearsighted, else I’d have to put my contacts in,” He says to Keith’s asshole.

 

Keith is lying on his stomach, pretty much incapacitated for Lance’s arms snaked around his hips like a vice. From the way Lance is burying his face in his ass like it’s water in the desert, he figures he won’t be able to move any time soon, so he tugs a pillow from the head of the bed to tuck it beneath his face and arms. He might try to muffle himself in it. If Lance lets him, that is.

 

Lance is still placing wet kisses all over Keith’s cheeks, each one accompanied by a loud smacking sound and a lustful moan. Every once in a while, he mouths his way up to Keith’s hip to bite at the little tattoo there — a tiny diagram of the solar system, moons, asteroids and all.

 

Keith feels his cock start to harden from the touches on the sensitive skin of his ass. Trapped as it is between the bed and Lance’s arms, he feels the need to wriggle around a bit to readjust, but Lance holds tight. Keith sighs. _I guess I’m stuck here, then_ , he thinks, but with very little actual annoyance. He can’t get over how excited Lance himself had been for this; whereas Keith is just starting to harden now, Lance had opened the door already fully hard wearing nothing but track pants and his glasses. It had been quite the sight. Right then, he can feel the mattress shifting beneath him, and he assumes Lance must be rutting against it.

 

Finally, Lance ceases his worshipful greeting of Keith’s ass to get down to business. Nudging his face between the cheeks, he touches his tongue onto the rim for the first time, and feels Keith twitch in response. He is unhearing of the small gasp Keith makes to accompany the movement, being as it is that Keith’s mouth is pressed into a pillow.

 

He laves his tongue all about the ring of muscle for a few moments before realizing that Keith is being much quieter than he should be. He raises his head to assess the situation, still keeping the tip of his tongue pressed against Keith’s hole, and encounters a sight that makes him shout indignantly.

 

“Keith!”

 

Keith turns his head over his shoulder to look at him. “What?”

 

“I want to hear you,” Lance pouts, pressing a sullen kiss onto Keith’s rim.

 

Lance’s eyes twinkle with mischief as he notices Keith shudder. He goes back to licking Keith’s hole while holding eye contact, just so he can watch Keith squirm.

 

He hears Keith’s breathing get heavier as his tongue increases its pressure and speed against him, until finally Keith repents. “Okay. I’ll let you hear me.”

 

Lance flashes a grin up at him for just a second before diving back down, giving Keith’s rim a harsh _suck_. He revels in Keith’s yelp and the spasm of his hips, grinning against Keith’s skin because _he hasn’t even put his tongue in yet_. He continues to suck, mouthing dirtily to feel the way Keith squirms like it tickles. Slowly, he nudges his tongue against the rim, trying to push into the tight ring.

 

Keith makes a pathetic whine that melts into a moan as Lance pushes deeper and deeper, legs kicking against Lance’s hold. Lance has resumed rubbing his cock against the mattress. He wishes he could feel something better than the dry sheets against his skin, but he’s sure he would cum instantly if he did. As a contrast to his slow entrance, Lance yanks his tongue out of Keith’s hole all at once, then goes back to laving against the outside as Keith sobs both at the sensation and the lack of it.

 

Keith nearly kicks Lance in the head when he bites the inside of his asscheek. He’s not any better when Lance sucks at the marks his teeth made, either, not wanting him to stop but trying to squirm away from the sensation all the same. Lance goes back to sucking his rim and he can’t help but buck his hips back onto the heat of his mouth.

 

“Lance, please... your tongue, inside... _ah!”_ And Lance squirms his tongue back into his hole. He fucks his tongue steadily in and out that way, stalling his rhythm every once in a while to lick deeply into him. The technique makes Keith shudder before melting in his arms, boneless, shins colliding back down with the bed.

 

From then on, Keith is slack in his grip, moaning freely, to Lance’s delight. Lance himself begins to fall into a sort of headspace along with his rhythm, letting his eyes fall shut as he fucks Keith languidly with his tongue. They’re content like that for a while, until Keith begins to whine.

 

“Laaance...” and Lance simply hums against his hole in acknowledgement. “I need more.”

 

“Hmm. Greedy,” Lance mumbles, before removing his mouth to bite Keith’s cheek quickly. He’s just about to lean over to grab some lube when he hears his gasp. “Oh? You like that?” Lance rasps, before doing it again, harder this time. Keith chokes before moaning, and that’s more than enough to have Lance doing it over and over, with just slightly more pressure each time. He slides one hand out from under Keith’s stomach to knead and rub at his ass a bit harshly, pinching it a little between his thumb and forefinger to gauge his reaction before laying a light smack onto it.

 

Keith sucks in a ridiculous amount of air and tries to squirm away, and Lance is a bit worried he messed up until Keith groans, “Oh god, please do that again.”

 

Lance can’t help but grin as he shifts upwards a bit for better leverage, one arm still wrapped tight around his boyfriend before bringing his hand down onto his already-flushed ass. Keith jumps but Lance holds fast, taking his yelp as signal to do it again. He does, and then spanks the other cheek in quick succession. He kneads roughly at one mound for a while until Keith starts to tilt his hips up, looking over his shoulder and silently asking for more.

 

“Fuck,” Lance groans, cock straining hard. He feels his own hips buck in response to Keith’s _offer_ , but ignores it in favor of slapping Keith’s ass twice again, one cheek after another. After that, though, the jiggle is too much for him to handle, and he can’t ignore his hard-on any longer.

 

He reaches over to his bedside table and plucks from it the lube his older brother got him, passed to him ‘discreetly’ with a wink. It’s thankfully organic, so it won’t have much of a chemical taste when Lance goes down on him again, because he is absolutely planning to do so.

 

He pops the cap and drizzles it directly over Keith’s gaping hole, just for the satisfaction of watching him shiver. Keith glares at him over his shoulder and thinks, _he’s gotten a lot crueler since I started fucking him,_ but figures that’s probably his own fault. Lance just grins dirtily at him before sticking in his first finger as far as it will go, leaning back down to mouth kisses over Keith’s reddened skin. Keith opens for him easily, though, and barely a moment later he’s sliding in a second finger along with the first.

 

Keith sighs at the stretch, having started feeling the need to have his hole filled a while ago. He’s content to just relax around Lance’s fingers for the time it takes to stretch him until he feels Lance’s tongue nudge against his rim again. _I should have known,_ he thinks with mirth. From the way Lance had been practically making out with his ass earlier, he’s not sure they’ll ever be able to have sex again without Lance’s mouth making a beeline for his hole. He’s not entirely sure he minds.

 

He has to force himself to relax a bit as Lance’s tongue slides into him alongside his fingers, the stretch a bit more than he’s ready for. He knows he can take it, though — he takes Lance’s cock regularly, after all.

 

Lance is back to moving slowly, making sure that he won’t hurt Keith. He doesn’t put too much effort into finding his prostate just yet, preferring to stretch him as quickly as possible so they can get a move on. All the blood is in Lance’s dick. He needs to fuck something, soon.

 

He can’t quite keep his tongue in when he pushes in the third finger, but continues to lap around the rim as he curls and thrusts his digits. They press around in search of his spot for a bit until Lance hears Keith’s confirming moan and continues to rub that area, drawing more and more whimpers from him. He doesn’t realize, however, just how close Keith is to climax at that point until he comes with a hoarse shriek. His hole contracts around Lance’s fingers, effectively pushing them out.

 

Lance’s eyebrows shoot up, making a surprised ‘ _oh_ ’ sound before sliding his thumbs down into Keith’s crack to massage the muscles in his inner cheeks. If Keith wasn’t a puddle already, he certainly is now. He shudders out a moan at the firm pressure of Lance’s thumbs as he continues to ride out his orgasm.

 

He pants hard as he finally begins to come down. “Wow,” is all he says, as he slumps further into his position.

 

“ _Wow_ indeed,” Lance chuckles, still rubbing circles into the muscles of Keith’s ass. “I was kind of hoping to fuck you, though.”

 

“Nothing’s stopping you,” Keith notes, looking over his shoulder with his pierced eyebrow raised. Lance’s own eyebrows shoot up in response.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah? You’ve fucked me after I’ve come before, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but I was touching your dick all those times.”

 

“Hmm, true. But I can still take it. C’mon,” He smirks, wiggling his ass a little. “I know you want to.”

 

Lance has to bite his lip to prevent a whimper at that, but nods as he reaches for the lube again to slick himself up. During that time, Keith sits up, cracking his neck.

 

Noticing the movement, Lance asks, “Where do you want me?”

 

Keith thinks for a bit, then smiles slowly. “On your back. I think you’re gonna like this.”

 

Lance lays himself down obediently, wanting to stroke his cock while he waits for Keith to do... whatever it is he wants to do, but knowing that they’ll get sidetracked if he does.

 

Keith swings a leg over him, but not in the direction he expects, and Lance can only stare in awe as Keith lowers himself down onto him _backwards_. Yeah, he’s liking this, alright.

 

He watches as Keith’s hole swallows the head of his cock, eyes flicking up to gaze at his still-pink ass and the various teeth-and-hand marks he’d left there. It’s pretty admirable work, he has to say — hardly an inch of Keith’s ass isn’t painted with some sort of redness, indent, or bruise.

 

Keith holds himself there, holding his weight on his hands placed between Lance’s spread legs. Lance reaches up to grip his hips in response, assisting in sharing some of Keith’s weight.

 

Bit by bit, Keith sinks his ass down onto Lance’s slick cock. At about halfway down, he starts to drag himself back up again, but Lance tugs him back down gently. “Let me,” He murmurs.

 

In tiny, careful movements, Lance shifts his hips up to fuck Keith open in small increments. He uses his grip on Keith’s hips to tilt them down every once in a while, until he’s gliding easily on half of Lance’s length with his manhandling. From then on Lance begins to fuck up into him just a little deeper, tug him down a little farther on each thrust. Keith makes appreciative hums every time Lance’s cock goes just a little bit deeper, trying to bounce himself down harder when Lance lets him. It takes them a good couple of minutes before they bottom out, and Keith tolerates Lance’s treatment only for a few more indulgent thrusts before grabbing his hands and stilling himself.

 

He tosses some hair over his shoulder to look back at Lance with a command of, “Stop doing all the work,” the length moving to reveal the V-ish shape at the base of Keith’s neck.

 

Keith allows him to keep his hands on his hips while he bounces himself on Lance’s cock, soft ass squishing a bit against Lance’s stomach every time he bottoms out. Lance runs a firm hand up Keith’s spine first to thumb at the tattoo, then to wind his fingers up into Keith’s dark hair and tug. Keith whines beautifully and speeds up the movement of his body at the action, which of course only encourages Lance to do it again and again.

 

His eyes flick down to Keith’s flushed ass and an idea strikes him. If Keith wants it rough, then that’s certainly what he’ll get. Lance draws his hand back, then collides it with Keith’s plump cheek powerfully as he’s dropping down at the same moment he thrusts up. Simultaneously, he gives a harsh pull at the roots of Keith’s hair for good measure.

 

Keith _screams_ , then starts riding Lance in earnest. Lance himself gives a high moan at the way Keith goes tight around him. Keith’s bounces are sloppy and arrhythmic, hardly picking himself up before slamming down again. He’s obviously close, but Lance knows that the tiny, desperate grinds his boyfriend has devolved into won’t give him what he needs. So he grips Keith’s hips once again to hold him up while he thrusts in quick and deep, quickly approaching the edge himself.

 

“Please,” Keith sobs, his own hand going to wrap around his dick now that it is no longer tasked with holding him up. “Spank me again!”

 

Lance thinks he must ascend upon hearing those words, or at least have the best orgasm of his life. He empties his load forcefully into Keith’s hole, cumming long and hard without stopping in his thrusts and loving the way Keith squirms at the heat and wetness of his cum. Once his vision is done whiting out he carries out Keith’s request with a smack hard and loud enough to resound around the room, but not nearly as loud as Keith’s scream as he cums. Keith’s load shoots out of him hard, spraying in an arc with most of it landing on the sheets between his legs.

 

The both of them are panting raggedly as they come down, Lance opting to lie spread-eagle while Keith slumps forward. Before Lance can think too hard about it, he’s dragging Keith backwards off his cock to sit on his face. Keith makes a surprised noise, then whimpers when he feels Lance’s tongue prod at his raw entrance once more.

 

“You have got... to be kidding me...” Keith groans, but makes no move to get away. “That’s so gross, Lance.”

 

Instead, he slumps down to rest his head on Lance’s lower stomach, effectively both pushing his ass farther into Lance’s face and putting his own within kissing distance of Lance’s softening cock.

 

Lance continues to lick and suck languidly at Keith’s abused hole, as if he’s got all the time in the world to clean him out, a sharp contrast to his earlier desperation. Keith is flushed completely red in humiliation, a whimpering, mewling mess from the too-much of Lance’s gentle ministrations. Lance is stroking his thighs and back lovingly in consolation, careful to avoid the skin of his wrecked ass.

 

And then Lance is pushing his tongue _into_ his hole once again, and he’s glancing up at his half-hard cock, still or again he isn’t sure. He figures if Lance is going to take care of cleanup for him, he might as well return the favor. So he shuffles up a bit further (much to Lance’s chagrin, who whines and pulls his hips back) before tilting his head to lap at the shaft of Lance’s cum-covered cock.

 

Lance can’t help but dig his fingernails into Keith’s thighs. He’s reeling, both from the intense sensation and the thought that Keith is actually reciprocating his nastiness. His face, having already gone hot and red when he tugged Keith to his mouth a second time, is now burning. He can’t tell whether to be flattered or ashamed, but he licks more enthusiastically at Keith’s hole all the same.

 

Licking his own cum out of Keith is an entirely different sensation from eating him out normally. Lance can’t even really begin to compare the two, but the key thing to note is that _Lance is eating his own cum out of Keith’s ass_. And — Look, Lance has tasted his own cum before. What guy hasn’t? _Probably most,_ he thinks traitorously, but that doesn’t change the fact that he _has_ and he _liked it._ And he likes eating ass, so. This was just logically the next step.

 

And it’s even more amazing that Keith, beautiful, wonderful Keith, is not only allowing it to happen, but actively reciprocating. Reciprocating with tiny little kitten licks that are simultaneously the cutest and hottest thing Lance has ever experienced, and that tingle slightly in a way that isn’t _quite_ painful. There’s those, and the tiny hums and whimpers of Keith’s fucked-out voice as Lance presumably makes him feel a similar way. All that sensation, in tiny increments as it is, has Lance humming and whimpering right back.

 

Keith finishes cleaning him off first, concluding the not-quite blowjob with a kiss to the tip before laying his head back down on Lance’s hip. Lance, however, takes the time to savor the experience, hoping to hell that Keith will let him do it again someday but fully immersing himself in case he does not. He feels giddy as he laps as Keith’s insides, slowly drawing out the come drop by drop. Keith is wide and gaping for him after taking his cock, so Lance can dart his tongue in and out with ease. As he gets to the last of it, he starts to swirl his tongue around Keith’s walls in a way that has the dark haired boy’s whimpers increasing in volume. When Lance finally finishes, he lays a final kiss to Keith’s rim, then an even gentler one to each cheek.

 

Keith, half dozed-off and with the help of his boyfriend, rolls off of the warm body he’d been laying on to scoot himself up and lay next to it. Lance notices him wince at the sensation of the sheets rubbing against his sore ass and reaches back over to the bedside table to grab some body butter to rub into the tender skin. Noticing his course of action, Keith rolls onto his side and snuggles in closer to Lance, throwing a leg over him both for comfort and to give him better access. Just as Lance is beginning to rub the cream into Keith’s skin, he pipes up:

 

“You know, you forgot to give me a hello kiss when I got here.”

 

“Oh, heh, sorry. Do you want me to kiss you now?”

 

Keith gives Lance a pointed look. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wants to be dominated by a punk boy but the truth is punk boys love to be dominated (I would know I am a punk boy.) Song title is from ‘Vuelve Por Favor’ by Mon Laferte which I STRONGLY recommend, ya girl is Chilean + lives in Mexico PLUS she’s bisexual and has songs about girls IN SPANISH. RARE shit. Check her out.  
> And check me out, too. My tumblr is @prettypheromoans, I post hc’s and drabbles there and y’all can request for me to write stuff for you. Great, right?  
> Please let me know what you thought, I love reading your comments and I always respond <3


End file.
